


Letting Go

by Lovefushsia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jim is taken care of, Kissing, M/M, POV Jim, Threesome - M/M/M, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: Some McSpirk McLoving where Bones and Spock take care of their man.Snippet:“Bones,” he murmured, and long fingers squeezed at his right hand, lips to his ear - a whisper of a breath.“Right here, Darlin’,” Bones told him.Jim’s head went back, a strong hand slipped around his waist from the other side and teeth nipped lightly at his neck. “Oh, God,” Jim sighed out, letting the others take his weight. He was only moments from losing the ability to stand steady. Fingers tightened around his arm, and a gentle nudge to his other side pressed his body closer between his lovers. Another moan escaped his lips as Bones turned him, easing his chest against Jim’s back and squeezing now with both hands on Jim’s hips, urging him closer into Spock’s arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent a week obsessed over this... having never shipped them before. I guess I'm saying... please be kind..? <3

Jim sighed, a stilted breath leaving his heaving chest, as he licked at his saliva dampened lips, and leaned into the lips against his neck. He groaned when he could get enough air. Each hand was held gently by another, fingers pressed to his chest beneath his shirt, another hand tickling up his neck, running into his hair.

“Bones,” he murmured, and long fingers squeezed at his right hand, lips to his ear - a whisper of a breath.

“Right here, Darlin’,” Bones told him.

Jim’s head went back, a strong hand slipped around his waist from the other side and teeth nipped lightly at his neck. “Oh, God,” Jim sighed out, letting the others take his weight. He was only moments from losing the ability to stand steady. Fingers tightened around his arm, and a gentle nudge to his other side pressed his body closer between his lovers. Another moan escaped his lips as Bones turned him, easing his chest against Jim’s back and squeezing now with both hands on Jim’s hips, urging him closer into Spock’s arms.

Jim finally opened his eyes and looked into Spock’s dark, hooded eyes, down to soft lips, so close Jim had to taste them again. Spock let him lead the kiss, lips pliant under Jim’s tongue, making way as Jim licked into his mouth.

Bones pressing the length of his body to Jim’s back, nuzzling at his neck, murmuring in his ear, lips grazing Jim’s cheek, combined to make Jim’s pulse throb. His palms were damp as he clutched one hand into Spock’s blue shirt, the other wrapping around Bones’ lower back, holding them both as close as he could while he deepened the kiss. When he drew back a little way he leaned into his doctor’s body, head resting against Bones’ shoulder, and Spock placed his lips back to Jim’s neck, sucking on his pulse point; so gentle, so measured. Bones found his lips then, eager, seeming as desperate as Jim was for contact, for _more_.

Bones all but growled when he released Jim’s lips, tugged on his hips so Jim could feel the hardness in his pants. Jim’s own erection was trapped, pleasantly, against Spock’s thigh, and Jim slipped his arms around his shoulders to bring him closer, even as Bones insinuated himself further against Jim’s ass.

“Dammit, I need you, Jim,” Bones whispered, always the first to voice his feelings, his urges, between the three of them.

Jim held fast to Spock, but craned his neck again for another kiss while he was hugged from both sides.

So warm, so safe, could there be a more perfect place for him? He closed his eyes as Bones’ warm, full lips crushed his own in a vehement display of possessiveness that Jim and Spock were both well-acquainted with. They both knew he couldn’t help it and they both felt the same way about him. Nevertheless, Jim’s hands tightened around Spock’s neck, even as he sucked on Bones’ tongue.

Fingers slipped under Jim’s belt, easing open the buckle and popping the button. He took a moment to just feel the gentle slide of Bones’ warm hand on his abs, slipping into his pants. He just adored their moments like this, when he could let go - his responsibilities, his captaincy - he could just be Jim, and be taken care of.

Spock’s gentle hands turned Jim firmly by the shoulders, bare chest pressing up against his back now and pushing him into Bones’ welcoming hands. Bones smiled and winked at Spock over Jim’s shoulder. “Oh, fuck,” Jim gasped out.

Jim felt Spock slip his hands under his waistband and push at his pants and Jim latched onto Bones’ neck.

Spock’s long fingers kneaded at Jim’s ass, his pants snugged at the top of his thighs. Jim held onto Bones now, pulling him closer, letting the warmth seep into him while Bones stroked both hands up and down his body, trailing down to his waist and rucking Jim’s shirt up, bringing it up and over Jim’s head and immediately going in to kiss and lick at Jim’s chest. Jim let out another sigh as he was massaged by his lovers’ hands and lips from both sides. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment but he really wanted to see and so he forced them open, watching Bones tugging down his underwear, releasing his cock now, wrapping a large palm around Jim’s length and looking up at Jim with a broad grin, before licking his lips and placing a kiss to the tip.

Jim shuddered.

Spock’s fingers began to spread his cheeks, massaging deeper, and Bones sucked him into his mouth, wet and warmth surrounding him. Jim clutched at Bones’ shoulder with one hand, finding Spock’s hip with the other. He couldn’t think beyond this vision of Bones’ lips stretched around his cock, the feel of Spock’s fingers easing ever closer to his hole. He leaned his head back, reached up so he could cradle Spock’s head, turned his face seeking another kiss. Spock hummed into his mouth, tongue gliding gently but firmly past his lips while he slipped a finger past the tight muscles of Jim’s ass. Jim rose up on his toes, huffing an apology when Bones gagged at the change of angle. His hands tightened on Jim’s hips, keeping him still as the pleasure continued. There wasn’t much to compare this to, the intensity he felt at being loved by these two men.

He pulled at Spock, encouraging him to move to Jim’s side so he could kiss him harder. Spock didn’t let up with his fingers, at least two were now easing out, and gently thrusting in, filling Jim so beautifully and he sucked and grazed at Spock’s lips, with gentle teeth, giving back what he could.

Bones picked up the pace, urging Jim to fuck his mouth, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his hips, tongue swirling around the head of his cock, licking and sucking and Jim was so close, so close.

He gasped and cursed as he broke the kiss, Spock’s lips travelling straight to Jim’s cheek, to beneath his ear. “Jim,” Spock whispered. “Let go.” His fingers pressed and rubbed against Jim’s prostate and he bucked his hips again, crying out, grabbing at Bones’ hair with not much apology this time - he was too far gone. Bones took a hand to his cock now, pumping it, sucking, relaxing and letting Jim’s erection graze his swollen lips while Jim looked on.

“Oh, fuck... fuck.” Pressing back onto Spock’s fingers, back into Bones’ mouth, desperate now, Jim cried out unintelligibly and his orgasm burst from him, his whole body shuddering with the force of it and Spock’s hand splayed over his chest, holding him up.

Bones’ hands steadied his hips again, and he sucked Jim dry, swallowing what he could, letting the rest run over his lips. Jim reached for him, pulled him up to kiss him desperately, and a further wave of pleasure hit him when Bones eased back from the sloppy kiss and leaned around Jim to find Spock’s lips. Jim groaned as his lovers shared his cum between them, holding Jim tight as they did. Never letting go.

***

He had no idea what time it was when he opened his eyes, snuggled in between the warmth of Bones on one side, the cool skin of Spock on his other, all of them covered lightly by a sheet. The pleasantly heavy weight of a muscled forearm lay over his chest and Jim stroked at it idly, smiling at Bones’ sleeping face. Turning his head to the other side he found Spock looking back at him, dark eyes glinting in the dim light as he smiled at Jim from his pillow.

“Hey,” Jim whispered, not trusting his voice just yet.

“How did you sleep?” Spock murmured, reaching out to stroke a gentle finger along Jim’s cheek bone. Jim closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, leaning into the intimate touch.

“Great,” Jim said. “Have you been watching me?” he asked, trying to recall what exactly happened after his knees finally gave out. He had definitely tried to stay awake long enough to watch.

“Amongst other pleasures, yes,” Spock said.

“And that’s why Bones looks like he might sleep the rest of shore leave?”

“Hmm, well, he did work himself rather hard.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that part,” Jim agreed, chuckling at Spock’s raised eyebrow.

Bones sighed a little beside them, and stretched his arms up in the air. Jim watched as he opened his eyes.

“Hey, Bones,” Jim said, fondly.

“Mornin’ boys,” he said, coming out of the stretch, looking over at them both with a sleepy grin.

Jim looked over his shoulder at Spock, whose eyes were drifting down the expanse of their lover's relaxed, toned body. “You, uh... you wanna...” Jim started, and he gestured with a nod to Bones when Spock caught his eye.

Spock’s eyes were narrowed as he gave Jim a considering look, one Jim knew all too well. Spock nodded. “We should take full advantage of this situation, Captain,” he murmured.

Jim chuckled. “My thoughts entirely,” he said, turning back to Bones. He grinned widely, feeling the energy of a good sleep pump through him, and he launched himself on top of Bones who gave a little ‘oof’ sound, but embraced him happily. Jim rolled enough for Spock to be able to ease across, hands roaming over both their bodies as he drew close, flush against Bones’ side. Bones wrapped his arms around them both.

Jim watched for a moment while Spock kissed at Bones’ shoulder, lips trailing up his neck and cheek. Bones met Jim’s lips and they shared a lazy kiss before parting, and Jim took another moment to enjoy the sight of his lovers doing the same, before he shifted and smoothed his way down Bones’ body to wake him up properly.


End file.
